


The Next View Cam After

by Basmathgirl



Series: A Tale of a Few View Cams [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Relationship(s), Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: Set after Midnight but before Turn Left, Donna recorded a video diary to send to Wilf





	The Next View Cam After

Donna smoothed her trousers, fiddled with her ring, and turned the camcorder on.

“Hello Gramps. I… erm… have something to tell you when I see you. I don’t know how I can word it properly, but by the time you see this you’ll have been told the truth.

“I’m not trying to keep a secret, honest! Only, I know what I’m like. I will have blurted it out as soon as I saw you; so this message will be old hat by then.

“And I’m more than a bit excited. I can’t believe it. Oh, it was all so wonderful Gramps. Ever so romantic, like a floaty dream. I don’t know how else to describe it. I want to pinch myself to see if it’s all true or if I’m making it all up.

“I’ll never be able to look at custard the same, that’s for sure. Or cream, now that I think about it.

“Oh no! I didn’t mean custard and cream were involved in a naughty way. Oh my God, no! Oh dear. Have my cheeks gone bright red? ‘Cos they feel really hot now. You’re making me feel guilty, and you’re not even in the room with me. Though when you are…

“Oh heck. I just thought… Mum! How on earth am I going to tell Mum? She’ll kill me. If you find me bludgeoned in the back garden or somewhere, can you make sure I get a decent burial? I don’t want too many flowers, but I like… What am I going on about? Of course, she won’t kill me, will she? Would she kill her only child? I’ll have to practise my best puppy-dog look and see if it has any affect on her. And if she does actually kill me I’ll make sure I come back and haunt her. Don’t worry, I’ll see to it that Louie the cat digs up her begonias on a regular basis.

“In the light of all that, should I bother telling you about the wedding? Yeah, why not? Especially as I might not get the chance to later. Ha ha. Though she might be using her time to try and kill the Doctor instead. It turns out that he is a bit hard to kill, but I’ll explain that when I see you in person. Walls have ears, and all that.

“Where was I? Oh yes. I was going to talk about the wedding on the Atreen planet. Well, after I left you my last message on the camcorder, the Doctor and me opened the goody bags they gave us on the Doctor’s bed. No, there was no funny business before you ask or even hint it. I know what you are like. But the thing is… Oh God, how am I going to say this without it sounding ridiculous? We had both got plastered at the wedding, so we weren’t as aware as we should have been about what was happening, but the truth is… it was our wedding. Me and the Doctor are married!! Phew! I finally said it, so now it’s out in the open. Just like it should be.

“We’ve had a long… erm… talk about it, you know, whether we should get an annulment as soon as possible, or if… well, if we can hack it as a couple. It was a hard decision, but we’ve decided to give it a go. That is, give _us_ a go, me and the Doctor. We… oh God this is hard to do… we thought being married is a good idea for the time being, and that, should we want to, we could always get a divorce in the future. We’re going to take things slowly and… and see if we… well, you can guess the rest, I’m sure you’re clever enough to.

“The Doctor is planning a honeymoon for us; he’s out in the console room now. He says we should have somewhere quiet and different to go to think things through, and he does need a holiday from his normal type of day. It feels like the universe has been punishing him lately, though I’ve no idea what he has done wrong. He needs some tender loving care. He also needs feeding up, and I’ll be right onto that as soon as I finish recording this.

“But I hope you’re not too disappointed in me, Gramps. I didn’t mean to go and get suddenly married, and I certainly didn’t mean to go off and get married without you being there again. I wish you could be here. We have such a laugh and lots of fun. He shows me the beauty of it all, out here among the stars. He really is special; and I don’t mean ‘special’ as in one sandwich short of a picnic special, or unable to find your bum without the aid of a map and a torch. He makes me feel wonderful, brilliant, and…

“I know you love him already; I can see you do, so perhaps you can learn to love him as a grandson-in-law. Can you do that? And help Mum to accept him too, ‘cos he needs a family to love him desperately. I’m not going to worry about Mum too much. Blow her if she doesn’t want to like him! All that matters is that we do, that we love him. And I do, Gramps; more than I thought possible. I want to stay with him forever.

“We’re going to visit you both very soon, so I’ll be able to show you my wedding ring. It really is beautiful. I suppose I should send the Atreens a ‘thank you’ card or something for letting us be the stars of their fertility celebration. We could go back there if we ever have a… If.

“Coming, Doctor!!

“I have to go, Gramps. I’m getting the ‘hurry up’ signal from the Doctor, so he must have found us a good destination. I promise to pick you up a nice souvenir, and… that reminds me… where did I put my phone so that I can take some photos?

Anyway, I’m off! Hopefully I’ll have lots more to tell you very soon. Love you, Gramps!”

Donna leant forward, with a huge grin on her face, and turned the camcorder off.


End file.
